


Same as it Ever Was.

by dethbastard



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Near Death Experiences, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Stabbing, brief nathan mention, brief skwisgaar mention, enemies to lovers if you squint, fencing to death but make it somehow more homoerotic, implied ADHD Melmord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dethbastard/pseuds/dethbastard
Summary: well, hope that was at least okay-ish!! this is my first time writing a genuine fic, light critique is appreciated!! ^^ also depending on how I'm feeling, I MIGHT write a follow-up to this >:)
Relationships: ehh kind of charles/melmord??
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Same as it Ever Was.

_“Oh.”  
  
  
_ Melmord stood in shock, hell even pure amazement, as the tip of Charles’ rapier effortlessly pierced through his torso, crimson red darkening his maroon dress shirt. Fjordslorn dropped his rapier, a clang echoed across the seemly endless abyss of the skies over Mordhaus. That was it, Charles got him. Afterwards, he simply laughed, an air of pure dread cutting through his suave and chill façade.  
  
  
“Hah. . . Well, ya got me man. Winner takes all! You did it Charlie! You uh. . . you really got me good, huh?”  
  
  
The manager stood there, holding his weapon with such ease, such finesse that you’d think he had done this _many_ times before, all too familiar to him. It was honestly bewildering that Melmord was still just standing there, frozen in place and attempting to not let his pain show. His breathing had begun to pick up subtly, even the most miniscule of actions were detectable to the trained and dangerous eyes of Charles.  
  
  
“C’mon man. Speak to me! Why are ya standing there just, looking. . . You should be happy; you took me down man! Charles you fuckin’ won just **say something please god!** ”  
  
  
Tears began to form in the corners of the other, soon to be former, manager’s eyes. Humour and small talk were how he coped, how Melmord could keep up his act of seeming like such a cool and chill guy. But deep down, he was scared, fucking terrified.

They had a lot in common, believe it or not. Both were unpredictable in their own ways; Charles being so unreadable that his next move could be anything and Melmord was simply chaotic, one moment he could be drinking with the band and having a good time the next, wounded atop their domain. He was an outsider that had gone too far, poked around too much. Now he was facing the consequences.  
  
  
“I, ah, wish this could have ended a lot, nicer, Fjordslorn.”  
  
  
He sluggishly tilted his head up to the suited man, a few tears having breached the confines of the corners of his eyes, now rolling down his prominent cheekbones. He wanted to beg for mercy, make up some bullshit story about having a wife and a kid to tug at the other’s heartstrings (honestly laughable to think Melmord would know how to raise a child, I mean look at him), just **anything**.  
  
  
“Hah, yeah. . . So, do I Charlie. Bet we could’ve been a _great_ team. I would keep them happy and you’d. . . well you’d do whatever the hell you do, look man I don’t know what your deal is, now I guess I never will, huh?.”  
  
  
Charles had never really shown much sympathy for his adversaries before, and he probably never will, but he felt a twinge of guilt for Fjordslorn. The guy was a bit out there, of course, but he _did_ keep the boys in high spirits, he’d never seen them happier. But this man wanted his job, wanted to take everything Offdensen had gave his blood, sweat and tears for- and that simply cannot happen. The prophecy can’t be broken by this guy of all people, not today. Not ever.

“So, uh. . . What ya gonna do with me now, huh? Maybe feed me to Skwis’ wolves? Have my head on a pike for all to see? Oooh maybe you might use me as an organ donor if Nathan ever needs yet another new liver!”  
  
  
Melmord was starting to come to terms with his soon to be death, in his own Melmord-y way. It made the manager think, he really can’t just let this man go to waste, you don’t meet a ‘Melmord’ every day, even in the bizarre world of band management.  
  
  
“Fjordslorn. I would, ah, like to offer you a proposition. This is a one-time offer, make this decision wisely. Is that, ah, crystal clear?”  
  
“Wait really-? I mean uh. . . yeah, yeah of course man. Shoot your shot.”  
  
  
Offdensen pinched the bridge of his nose and took a long, thoughtful sigh. This was the first and last time he was doing this.  
  
  
“I’m offering you a new position. One that is, ah, more suited towards your expertise, Fjordslorn. I can get the Klokateers at the med-bay to fix you up, as well as give a psyche evaluation as I am, ah, more than certain you should take one, after this.”  
  
  
He looked up in disbelief, never had he seen Charles be so. . . forgiving. It was strange, Melmord was starting to think that the delirium from blood loss had to be kicking in by now, there was no other clarification for this ‘new’ side of Offdensen.  
  
  
“You uh, sure you aren’t tripping on the same shit as me Charlie? This isn’t some elaborate set-up so you can see the pain in my eyes as you push me off the edge after thinking I might get a second chance, right?”  
  
“No, Fjordslorn. If I were, ah, joking you would be able to tell- and I don’t get a kick out of doing this, I never have. Now, are you interested in this offer? This is your last chance.”  
  
  
 _This is your last chance._ Those words hit Melmord like a speeding train. Underneath it this chance at “redemption”, Charles was still going to make him feel like he didn’t have any another reasonable choice, whatever he says; goes, he was the ruler of it all, the dictator. It made Fjordslorn sick to his stomach, but he really did see no other way out. You either die, unfulfilled, scared and with so much more to live for, or you take the job, stuck there forever, no way out, but alive, a chance.  
  
  
“Sure, I’ll take it. Not like I really have much choice, now do I Charlie?”  
  
  
He laughed with a wheeze and cough, his last taste of true freedom before signing his soul away.  
  
  
“I’m glad you see the, ah, sensibility in this decision, Fjordslorn. Maybe you do have more critical thinking skills than I originally thought.”  
  
  
Offdensen gently pulled the rapier out of the other man’s abdomen, a hiss of pain passing through his lips as it was withdrawn. The manager pulled out a handkerchief from his suit pocket, pressing it to the wound before placing Melmord’s hand under his own.  
  
  
“Here. To, ah, stop the bleeding.”  
  


He honestly had no idea how to react, mere minutes ago Melmord hated his guts. But now? Well. . . the warmth of Offdensen’s hand was a nice change, he had never been so close to the other man, he could even get a hint of the faint aroma of brandy from their earlier confrontation. God, he could feel heat rising to his face, dark blush peppering his defined cheeks. Jesus this is embarrassing.  
  
  
“Are you, ah, blushing, Fjordslorn?”  
  
“W-What uh. . . no! I mean, no of course not, that’s uh. . . ridiculous man.”  
  
  
Okay so as well as the tension from both being managers for the same band, and literally fighting to the death for the title, now there’s some sort of romantic tension because jesus Melmord hasn’t felt this way in a _long_ time for another man hell- another _person_. Offdensen withdrew his hand after what seemed like hours, the semi-congealed blood staining through the soft material.  
  
  
“Uh. . . Thanks I guess for y’know, sparing my life and all that. I would say I owe you my life, but I think you’ve already decided that for me. Haven’t ya Charlie?”  
  
“Ah, no comment, Fjordslorn.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, hope that was at least okay-ish!! this is my first time writing a genuine fic, light critique is appreciated!! ^^ also depending on how I'm feeling, I MIGHT write a follow-up to this >:)


End file.
